Peter
Description Peter is a dangerous, agile Joy Mutant. His limbs had burst through his clothing and become thin and elongated, giving the appearance of a four-legged spider. He lacks a nose, and his nostrils sit on his face where his nose would be. His eyes are tiny and black, and have receded into his face. His mouth, however, has considerably grown, now stretching across his entire face, and he lacks visible teeth. His hair, however, sits relatively nicely in a small afro. Once Brad reaches a certain point in his hunting grounds, he will bound from the peak and land directly in front of Brad and his party. Locations * Found near the highest point of the Snow zone in Area 3. Battle In addition to being one of the more frightening Joy Mutants that Brad encounters, he is also one of the most dangerous foes in the entire series. He has the second highest Attack stat in the game , matched by Wally and beaten by Satan, and can easily bite and scratch his way to frequently knock out Brad and his party members. He also possesses two perma-kill moves: Neck Break and Fatal Chomp, and will most certainly use them at least once during the fight. Despite being an offensive powerhouse who can tear through your party, Peter has relatively low HP, meaning that the battle will be a lot shorter than the other mutant fights, provided you have a hard-hitting offense. Defeating him quickly is paramount, because he holds the spot as the second most lethal enemy in the game (once again, behind Satan). Consider yourself lucky if you leave the battle and all of your party members have their heads securely attached to their bodies. Notes Peter guards an enormous pile of bodies at the peak of the mountain. When Brad climbs to the top he will find one who is on fire and running vigorously back and forth. Upon defeating the fire engulfed man, the player will be awarded with an achievement and the opportunity to leap off the mountain and find The Homer, the best bat in the game. Tips * Although Peter is immune to Scared, Fallen and Paralysis, he is not immune to Pissed, Sleep and somewhat Stun, so it's advised to fight him with party members and can cause Pissed, Sleep and Stun Trivia * Peter, along with Charmy, is one of the first mutants that appeared in the alpha trailer. His name was Bansho instead of Peter. * The sprite for Peter comes from an unused mutant Black Ranger sprite. * There is a strange bug that can occur, causing him to jump multiple times after falling, and end up inside a wall, when approached he will jump up and begin the fight as usual. * Another bug that can occur sometimes is that when you let him fall, but you don't walk towards him to initiate the fight, you can leave the map then return to see him not fall down to you, letting you access The Homer bat and the fire engulfed man without having to fight Peter. But you can still see him sitting at his peak. * Originally, as shown in Lisa Gameplay Trailer Peter's name was going to be "Bansho" Category:Enemies Category:Painful Category:Painful Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Joy Mutant